1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a ball balancer and a laundry apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ball balancer capable of reducing noise and vibration of a laundry apparatus and a laundry apparatus having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, laundry apparatuses are home appliances that are used to remove dirt and foreign substances of clothes, cloth items and the like (hereinafter, laundry) which are put on by users. A laundry apparatus may be a washing machine and a dryer and a single appliance that performs washing and drying operation. Such the laundry apparatus includes an oriented rotatable drum within a cabinet defining an exterior appearance thereof. The drum is rotating and washing or drying operation is performed. The washing operation includes a washing, rinsing and drying-spinning cycle.
However, noise and vibration occur in a conventional laundry apparatus during the rotation of the drum. This would give unpleasant feeling to a user. Especially, in case a laundry apparatus is a washing machine or single appliance capable of performing washing and drying operation, substantially severe vibration and noise would be generated by a drum rotating at a high rotation number in the drying-spinning cycle.
The present invention is invented to solve the above problem and to provide a laundry apparatus able to reduce noise and vibration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a control method of a laundry apparatus able to reduce noise and vibration in case a drum is rotated at a high rotation number, for example, a drying-spinning cycle.